


Awoken

by salesman



Series: Overloaded: Solas POV & Other Stories [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Falon'Din POV, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has changed... What has Fen'Harel done?</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">
    <strong>*WARNING*</strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">
    <em>This is the end of Overloaded's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3487133/chapters/8604469">Ch 61: Awakening</a> from Falon'Din's point of view. So please read that first :)</em>
  </span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awoken

Fen’Harel had really let himself go. He looked nearly as decrepit as the Crossroads surrounding us. How long had we been trapped in that mirror? How long had we been asleep?

He was bald now and somehow appeared older. Had he lost his immortality? He looked pathetic, really. Although, I never had considered him one to envy.

Elgar’nan approached him first, and he was angry, just as we all were. “Fen’Harel,” he seethed, fury burning in his gaze.

The Dread Wolf looked up, and that was when I noticed it. When we _all_ noticed. He was not alone.

“Mythal,” Elgar’nan breathed, just as surprised as the rest of us. Why had the All-Mother taken residence in this traitor? Had he stolen her just as he had stolen our Elvhenan?

Elgar’nan immediately took her from him, rightfully so. I shifted a bit where I was standing, slowly becoming aware of something uncomfortable invading my senses. What was this feeling?

There was some heavy substance in the air, pressing against my skin. It felt awful, nearly suffocating. What had Fen’Harel done to our world?

My kin waited patiently for Elgar’nan to reunite with Mythal. Fen’Harel needed to be punished for his crimes, and a simple beating would not do. He deserved death.

It was clear that something was very wrong with this world, even if it was only the Crossroads we were observing. It was completely barren here, deserted. Had he murdered all the People? Had they all warred against themselves until there was nothing left?

A quickling human came running towards us. Had it been here the whole time? Were humans using the Crossroads now?

It flung its arms around Fen’Harel, gripping him in a tight stronghold. The human shouted something as well, but it was in a tongue I had no recollection of. Yet it sounded familiar, but still no understanding formed.

Humans. I always despised them. They were like a disease, spreading their quickening to the People like wildfire. They could only harm, only destroy. They needed to be eradicated.

Whatever this human was doing to Fen’Harel, whatever problems it had with the Dread Wolf, it was no concern of ours. Humans had no business here, no authority, no prerogative.

I struck the human with an old spell I had used for centuries. “Quickling Death” Andruil had called it once. It was quite fitting for humans, as fast as their short lifespans.

The thing fell instantly to the ground, melting away into nothingness. I had seen this happen several times, and the effect was always slightly disappointing. Anti-climactic, in a way.

What surprised me was how the spell had affected _me_. I felt immediately drained, like my mana was nearly depleted. The magic had been...  _tiresome_.

And... there was nothing to draw from, no spells in the air to support me, to aid and assist. Where had the magic gone? What had Fen’Harel done? What was this _presence_ in the air that was smothering, _strangling_ my power?

But I hardly had time to investigate before he was on me. Something else began to drown me, and this was a magic I knew far too well. _His_.

A pain filled my throat and my lungs, leaving me gasping and falling to the ground. My knees hit the stone tiles of the floor, and my hands instinctively went to my neck, uselessly trying to prevent my asphyxiation.

My vision was clouding, but I could still see the hatred in his eyes as I looked up to Fen’Harel’s menacing face.

“What have you done?” his voice boomed. It was so loud, it felt like my eardrums had burst and bled. He sounded vicious, _feral_ , just like the wolf that he was.

I was forced into the air then, dragged upwards by his magic until my eyes were level with his. Fen’Harel’s power ripped my hands away from my throat so that he could choke me instead.

“I will destroy you with my own hands just as you murdered her,” he hissed. _Her?_ That human?

He crushed his thumbs into the flesh of my throat, blocking all air to my lungs. The world went completely black now, and my ears were ringing with agony.

“Fen’Harel,” came Elgar’nan’s sharp voice. “Stop this immediately.”

But he did not stop. He only pressed harder, and I was sure my windpipe would be broken beyond repair.

Something yanked him away from me, and my body crumpled to the ground. I coughed and gasped for air, my body curling in on itself from the overwhelming pain that still lingered.

“He murdered Anna,” Fen’Harel snarled angrily. “I will kill him.”

“No,” Elgar’nan commanded. “You will not. You will spare Falon’Din’s life, just as we will spare yours.”

Fen’Harel roared furiously. “Then _kill_ me,” he raged. “I will gladly trade my life for his bloody death.”

What was he talking about? Had the Dread Wolf gone completely insane?!

“I know what she meant to you,” Elgar’nan reasoned. “But you must think of the People, Fen’Harel. They are the highest priority, the only importance.”

I stared at them through squinted eyes, barely able to open them through my agonizing aching. Elgar’nan had his hands on Fen’Harel’s arms, forcing him away from me. Dirthamen came to my side then, attempting to heal my wounds.

“The People need you,” Elgar’nan said, and he carefully released the traitor.

Fen’Harel remained motionless, but he still glared at me, absolutely enraged.

“This is not over, Falon’Din,” he said, his tone still fuming. What had happened to the Dread Wolf? What had he become?

Whatever he was now, he _had_ changed, and I did not take the wolf’s threat lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I had it in my brain, so I typed it out :)
> 
> Sorry that it's not a Solas POV, but for some reason, this was much clearer to me *shrugs*. Just a little more insight to what happened after Anna died. Also, I totally suck at naming these chapters/works LOL


End file.
